Kokoro no placard
by utsukushi hana-chan
Summary: Lihatlah ke arahku, sebentar saja tak apa. Walauku berada di dekatmu namun untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu terasa sangat sulit bagiku. Sekali saja tak apa walau kebetulan aku ingin bisa dengan leluasa bicara denganmu./Jika cinta tak bisa di ungkapkan cukup di tulis saja./ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Kokoro no placard**

**By : Utsukushi Hana-chan**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Au, ooc, typo's, no eyd dan lain-lain **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

Di sana terlihat dirimu tertawa renyah dengan seorang gadis yang terlihat sangat menawan. Rambut pirangmu sesekali kau garuk untuk mengurangi rasa grogimu, sedangkan si gadis dengan rambut pendek bak bunga sakura yang bermerkaran hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Sosok pangeran es tiba-tiba menghampiri kalian berdua dan ikut berbicara dengan kelian tapi itu hanya sebentar.

Bukan maksudku menguping siapa suruh si gadis itu berbicara dengan kencang apa lagi di dalam ruang kelas.

"Sudah dulu ya Naruto, aku ingin bersama Ino untuk memutuskan aku akan pakai-pakaian apa lusa saat kita pergi study tour."

"Ya Sakura-chan." Setelah itu aku hanya bisa duduk diam di tempat dudukku. Mataku tak sengaja melirikmu dan kau juga sama tengah melihat ke arahku namun kau langsung mengalihkan pandanganmu dan segera keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Aku terlalu malu."

**.**

**.**

Dan benar saja beberapa menit setelah itu guru mengumumkan bahwa akan di adakan study tour. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Namun seketika senyumku luntur saat merasakan tarikan pada rambut indigoku.

"It..ittai." Seperti dugaanku saatku melihat ke belakang, Tenten tengah tersenyum ke arahku.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah kita ke Mall untuk membeli pakaian renang ya."

Beberapa jam kemudian bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku menatap punggung tegap itu yang mulai menjauh. Sedangkan Tenten yang sedari tadi berada si sampingku terkikik geli.

"Kenapa kau tak ungkapkan saja?" Tanya Tenten membuat ku terlonjak kaget.

"A...apa maksudmu Tenten?" Aku menutup wajahku yang merona dengan telapak tanga. Jujur kenapa Tenten bisa mengetahui perasaanku pada Naruto.

"Kau menyukainyakan?" Selidik Tenten dengan wajah serius, aku menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tak menyukainya, sudah bukankah kau bilang ingin ke Mall? Ayo." Alihku agar Tenten tak memojokiku lagi dengan sederet pertanyaan tentang rasa sukaku.

Akhirnya aku dan Tenten pergi ke Mall yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dengan sekolah. Study tour akan di adakan di daerah pantai jadi mereka harus membeli baju renang. Manik lavenderku menatap baju-baju renang yang terpajang di toko dengan pandangan berbinar, ada satu yang menarik perhatian ku. Baju renang tak terlalu terbuka namun terkesan manis.

"Hey bagaimana kalau kau membeli ini Hinata?" Tanya Tenten menyodorkan pakaian renang yang 'sexy' ke arahku. Sontak aku menggeleng.

"Ugh.. Aku rasa aku tak akan membeli yang itu Tenten, itu terlalu terbuka dan harganya terlalu mahal." Tenten mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku saja yang membelinya." Jawab Tenten sambil tertawa renyah.

Tapi sebelum pulang aku meminta untuk Tenten untuk mengantarnya membeli aksesoris. Tempat untuk membeli aksesoris masih berada di dalam Mall. Aku menatap sebuah kalung dengan bentuk kelopak bunga sakura. Sangat sederhana namun aku di sini tak untuk membeli kalung namun sebuah ikat rambut yang pas dengan pakaian renangku. Dan juga harga kalung itu terlalu mahal sedangkan uangku hanya untuk membeli ikat rambut.

"Hinata apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?" Tanya Tenten yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Sudah."

Akhirnya setelah berada di dalam Mall selama 1 jam akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Karena arah jalan pulang yang berbeda akhirnya kami berpisah di perempatan jalan dekat sekolah, aku sangat menikmati angin sore hari yang terasa sangat sejuk.

Pandanganku tiba-tiba teralih menatap laki-laki yang tiba-tiba melintas dengan mengayuh sepeda. Laki-laki berambut pirang, Naruto. Naruto terlihat sangat tampan saat aku melihat wajah sekilas Naruto. Ia mengayuh sepeda dengan berdiri, rambut pirang pendeknya tak terlihat berantakan walau tertepa angin yang nakal. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Saat tadi ia melintas di hadapanku aku bisa mencium bau citrus yang sangat menenangkan.

**[Hinata POV OFF]**

**.**

**Kokoro no placard**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya hari yang di tunggu tiba, Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Apakah penampilannya terlihat sangat berlebihan dengan dress kuning di atas lutut dengan rambut yang di gerai. Apakah ia punya keberanian untuk pergi ke sekolah dengan pakaian seperti ini? Ah rasanya ia sangat malu.

Ayahnya Hiashi mengantarnya sampai di depan sekolahnya. Di sana Tenten melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahnya dengan senyum manis.

"Hinata-chan." Tenten memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Tenten jangan memelukku aku malu."

"Baiklah-baiklah anakku." Tenten tertawa sedangkan Hinata tertawa kecil menanggapi candaan Tenten.

Gadis musim semi itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka seakan ia melihat seorang yang akan mengalahkan kecantikannya.

"Lihat dia Ino." Ucapnya pada teman pirangnya.

"Ya aku lihat dia Sakura." Ucapnya sinis.

"Aku akan mengambil apa yang akan menjadi miliknya." Ucap gadis itu a.k.a Sakura.

"Ya aku pasti mendukungmu."

Akhirnya setelah semua murid di data mereka akhirnya di perbolehkan masuk ke dalam bis. Dan beberapa menit kemudian bispun berangkat menuju pantai.

Selama perjalanan Hinata terlihat sangat antusias. Teman-temannya bernyanyi dengan semangat apa lagi si Rock Lee, dia salah satu murid yang selalu bersemangat.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sesekali menyita perhatian Hinata hanya tertidur sambil mendengarkan musik di aerphonenya.

"Hey sepertinya duo iri itu selalu melihat ke arah kita." Bisik Tenten.

"Tak baik mengatakan itu Tenten," Ucap Hinata. Tenten mendesah kecil kemudian menepuk bahu Hinata.

"Hey tak semua yang kau anggap baik itu baik, lihat tatapan mata mereka." Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ya semoga saja tidak."

**.**

**.**

3 jam perjalanan menuju pantai akhirnya sampai. Mereka sampai di pantai, namun di pantai itu berdiri vila besar yang bisa menampung mereka semua.

"Hey lihat gadis Hyuuga itu ternyata manis juga ya." Ucap Lee pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Kau telat menyadari itu Lee."

Naruto berjalan perlahan memasuki vila tersebut, di sana kamar laki-laki dan perempuan terpisah cukup jauh. Naruto memasuki kamar yang akan di tempatinya dengan ke-5 orang temannya.

Dari kamar sederhana ini Naruto bisa melihat laut yang luas dengan leluasa. Sesuatu berada di dalam saku jaketnya ia genggam dengan erat.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Suara Sakura. Tapi kenapa Sakura bisa berada di kamar khusu laki-laki? Begitulah kira-kira pikir Naruto.

"Ya Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto. Mata Naruto masih saja sibuk melihat luasnya laut tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Mau ke pantai bersama?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk kecil. Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke pantai. Pasir pantai yang putih terlihat berkilau di kala ombak kecil menerpanya. Sinar mentari siang yang cukup terik membuat Sakura mengeluh karena lupa memakai sun oil agar kulit putihnya tak terbakar matahari.

Naruto yang lelah mendengar ocehan Sakura segera melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura.

"Begini lebih baik." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum namun ada seringai di dalam senyum itu, namun senyumnya berubah menjadi raut heran saat ia tak sengaja memasuki tangannya ke dalam saku jaket tersebut.

Karena penasaran Sakura membukanya. Di dalam kotak persegi kecil itu Sakura membukanya dan menemukan sebuah kalung yang amat cantik namun belum sempat ia menganggumi itu lebih lama Naruto malam merebut kotak tersebut.

"Maaf tapi ini punyaku." Ucap Naruto.

"Huh baka. Apa kau akan mengenakan kalung untuk wanita itu? Untukku saja ya." Pinta Sakura.

"Maaf tapi ini untuk nenekku Tsunade." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sedih kemudian ia berucap, "Baiklah."

Naruto mendesah kecil, ini yang ia tidak sukai berada di situasi seperti ini. Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura dan perlahan membuka genggaman tangan Sakura dan meletakan kotak yang berisi kalung tersebut di telapak tangan Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum. "Untukmu saja."

Sakura tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk dan langsung memeluk Naruto dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Hinata yang kebetulan sejak tadi berada tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sakura hanya bisa menahan gejolak aneh, ia tak suka pemandangan seperti ini.

Sakura tak sengaja melihat ke belakang dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh dari posisinya dan Naruto.

**.**

Ini merupakan study tour khusus kelas C. Hinata menatap semua teman-temannya yang mulai berenang atau sekedar berjemur. Tenten menghampiri Hinata dan berbisik pelan.

"Tidak, lebih baik aku berenang besok pagi saja."

"Ayolah kau tak maukan aku sendirian berenang." Pinta Tenten.

"Tidak Tenten." Hinata bangun dari duduknya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Tenten. Ia ingin menyendiri saat ini di dalam kamar.

Karena tak melihat jalan Hinata menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf." Hinata membungkuk tanda minta maaf.

Hinata mendongakan kepalanya dan dapat ia lihat dengan jelas lelaki pirang yang ia tabrak malah tersenyum kecil. "Tak apa."

"Se...sekali la...lagi maafkan aku." Hinata pergi dengan cepat dari hadapan Naruto dan Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk melihatnya.

Setelah sampai di dalam kamar Hinata meruntuki dirinya yang menyapa Naruto saja dengan gagap begitu, keringat di tangannya terasa dingin. Cih dirinya seperti anak sekolah dasar saja masih bekeringat dingin saat merasakan grogi yang teramat, apa lagi berhadapan dengan orang yang ia sukai.

Langit yang berwarna biru berganti menjadi langit yang gelap di penuhi dengan bintang-bintang, Hinata mengeratkan jaketnya agar tak merasakan hawa dingin. Beruntung ia tak sekamar dengan Sakura dan Ino karena ia yang terlalu takut berhadapan langsung dengan mereka berdua.

Tente sudah tertidur sejak selesai makan malam tadi. Dan teman-teman sekamarnya sibuk bergosip. Hinata hanya berdiam diri di depan jendela kamarnya.

Besok pagi wali kelasnya akan mengajak pergi ke sebuah taman yang berisi bunga-bunga yang langka dan tumbuhan obat. Mungkin saja besok mereka akan di suruh untuk meneliti tentang bunga-bunga tersebut, terdengar membosankan memang bagi sebagian orang namun Hinata menyukai itu. Dan ia tak sabar untuk melihat bunga-bunga cantik tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**AN : buat fic lagi tapi klw ini multhi dan bklan cpet end mungkin 3 atau 4 chpter. Untuk chap 1x emang masih pendek dan ini ide yg tiba" muncul pagi" dan langsung di ketik beberapa jam akhirnya selesai, dan untuk chap 2x akan secepatnya Kushi post. **

**Kritik dan sarannya ya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kokoro no placard**

**By : Utsukushi Hana-chan**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Au, ooc, typo's, no eyd dan lain-lain **

**.**

**.**

**DLDR OKE?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya semuanya telah bersiap dengan pakaian olahraga yang di lengkapi jaket. Sebelum berangkat ke taman bunga mereka semua di wajibkan untuk berlari pagi di pesisir pantai.

Choji sang tukang makan hanya bisa menatap tajam wali kelasnya yang terkenal suka menyiksa.

Bila di lihat dari jauh Naruto terlihat biasa-biasa saja dia terlihat berbicara dengan Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum kecil melihatnya, syukurlah Naruto tak bersama dengan Sakura karena jika ia melihat Naruto bersama Sakura rasa sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Hinata berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Di belakangnya terdengar suara ocehan Sakura dan Ino.

"Hey lihatlah kalung yang di berikan Naruto padaku Ino, bagus bukan?"

Ino berbinar melihatnya dan mengangguk setuju. "Ya sangat bagus, aku iri denganmu andai saja ada yang memberikan kalung seperti itu."

"Hahaha kau harus cari gebetan yang kaya kalau begitu Ino." Tawa mereka membuat Hinata iri. Jujur ia iri melihat Sakura yang selalu di perhatikan oleh Naruto, ia juga ingin di perhatikan oleh Naruto sangat.

Karena malas mendengar ocehan Sakura dan Ino Hinata mempercepat larinya. Sakura dan Ino yang melihat Hinata berlari kencang hanya bisa terkikik geli.

"Hahaha." Sakura tertawa merasa ia telah berhasil membuat Hinata merasa cemburu.

**.**

**.**

Setelah acara lari pagi Iruka-sensei dan Kakashi menyuruh semuanya untuk masuk ke dalam bis, jarak dari taman bunga dari vila tak terlalu jauh hanya butuh 30 menit perjalanan menuju teman bunga tersebut. Akhirnya mereka sampai dan guru iruka menyuruh semuanya untuk turun dan berbaris dengan rapi.

Tiga puluh murid berbaris dengan rapi. "Sekarang kalian akan ku bagi menjadi 6 kelompok."

"Kelompok pertama Shikamaru Choji Ino Sai Amaru."

"Yah aku tak sekelompok dengan Sakura." Gerutu Ino.

"Kelompok kedua Naruto Sasuke Sakura Hinata Kiba."

Hinata menatap Tenten sedangkan Tenten hanya tersenyum kecil. Setelah pembagian kelompok yang terbilang cepat dan Tenteng mendapat kelompok 4.

Hinata menatap kagum jejeran bunga-bunga yang terlihat indah itu. Sasuke di sampingnya hanya bisa diam mengamati Hinata, sedangkan di baris belakang Naruto hanya diam memandangi mereka berdua dan Sakura sibuk berceloteh namun Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya.

Hinata tampak serius mengerjakan tugas ini, batas waktunya hingga jam 1 siang dan sekarang baru jam 12.

"Sasuke-san apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Hinata.

"Belum, ck mereka berdua tak seperti biasa tak ikut mengerjakan tugas." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto terlihat duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang bersama Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berteduh sedangkan Sasuke telah pamit sebentar untuk ke toilet.

"Hey Hinata lagi berapa tumbuhan yang belum kau ketemui?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tinggal satu lagi Sakura-chan." Sakura mangangguk.

Kalau di hitung-hitung luas taman ini sangat luas sekali apa lagi sampai ada taman untuk khusu tumbuhan obat.

"Coba aku lihat. Wah bunga ini kalau tidak salah kata Ino tadi ia sudah menemukannya dan katanya ada setelah pohon-pohon Sakura."

Hinata tersenyum, "Terimakasih Sakura, aku mencarinya dulu."

Hinata akhirnya berlari kecil untuk sampai ke tempat tujuannya, tempat pohon Sakura tak terlalu jauh namun cukup menguras waktu.

Sakura tersenyum saat tak melihat bayangan Hinata. Sasuke datang dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau melihat Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Entah sepertinya ia sudah kembali." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah bunganya sudah lengkap aku baru menemukannya tadi, ayo kita kembali." Ajak Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto ayo kembali." Naruto mengangguk kecil namun ia heran saat tak melihat Hinata sama sekali.

"Dimana Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya sudah kembali mungkin." Ucap Sakura. Akhirnya mereka sampai di post untuk mengumpulkan tugas bagi yang telah mengumpulkan tugas bisa langsung masuk ke dalam bis. Semua kelompok juga baru saja selesai namun Naruto masih heran di mana keberadaan Hinata.

"Baiklah karena semuanya sudah selesai ayo kita kembali ke vila." Ucap Kakashi-sensei.

Sebelum Sakura masuk ke dalam bis Naruto menahan tangan Sakura. "Aku akan mencari Hinata."

"Tapi Na-"

"Kau katakan apa saja jika ada yang mencariku." Setelah itu Naruto berlari kencang mencari keberadaan Hinata.

Bis sekolah telah pergi 20 menit lalu. Taman sebesar ini apakah ia bisa mencari Hinata.

**.**

Tenten menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tajam, sekarang mereka berada di vila.

"Dimana Hinata?" Tanya Tenten.

"Dia masih di taman bersama Naruto." Jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa kau sangat membenci Hinata?!" Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Karena dia pernah merebut orang yang ku suka, ya aku tau sebenarnya aku tak boleh melakukan balas dendam tapi rasanya aku belum terima jika belum melakukan hal itu."

"Apa maksud mu Sasori?" Tanya Tenten. Sakura menatap mata Tenten tak percaya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Sasori sebenarnya tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Hinata, Hinata menolaknya karena ia tahu kau menyukainya." Ucap Tenten.

"Tapi kata~"

"Kau hanya salah paham, jadi berhentilah bersikap tak suka pada Hinata. Ia hanyalah gadis lugu."

"Aku~"

"Aku mengaku aku salah." Sakura berlari dari hadapan Tenten. Ia berlari ke luar vila dan duduk di bawah pohon kelapa.

Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kakinya yang ia tekut.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura.

"Apa aku jahat Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan matanya yang mengeluarkan liquid bening.

"Kau tak jahat hanya saja kau telah salah memilih jalanmu." Sasuke mengusap bahu Sakura agar Sakura merasa nyaman berada di sisinya.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri kembali Sakura, aku menyukai Sakura yang selalu baik pada temannya. Bukan seperti ini, sebenarnya aku tahu rencanamu saat aku meninggalkan Hinata sendirian." Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tau?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Mulailah menjadi Sakura yang kusukai dan yang ku kenal." Sasuke memeluknya. Terasa hangat beda saat ia menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun..." Entah apa arti dari ucapan Sasuke barusan yang jelas ucapannya itu membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

**.**

**.**

Hinata terus saja berjalan sambil mengamati berbagai macam bunga-bunga tersebut. 10 menit yang lalu ia melewati pohon-pohon Sakura dan kenyataannya bunga yang ia cari tak ada. Ia sudah lelah sekarang rasanya badannya akan remuk.

Dan ia telah berjalan terlalu jauh tanpa ada peta dan tanpa membawa ponsel. Dan sekarang ia telah tersesat.

Di pohon rindang itu Hinata terduduk. Hari ini tak ada sama sekali pengunjung taman karena pihak sekolah telah menyewa tempat ini untuk sehari.

Pukul 3 sore Hinata masih saja duduk di bawah pohon itu. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

"Hinata apakah itu kau?!" Suara yang amat ia kenal terdengar sangat jelas.

"Ini hanya ilusi." Gumam Hinata kecil.

"Mana mungkin aku mendengar suaranya." Sambung Hinata lagi.

Deru nafas yang tak beraturan terdengar dari samping membuat Hinata menoleh dan dapat ia lihat dengan jelas Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Hinata."

Mereka berjalan menyusuri pohon sakura yang rindang. Udara terasa sangat sejuk, Hinata tak pernah akan menyangka bisa berjalan berdua dengan Naruto.

Padahal kesempatannya untuk bicara dengan Naruto sangat banyak tapi kenapa kata-kata itu sulit untuk keluar dari mulutnya.

Setelah 1 jam berjalan tak tentu arah akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang taman. Mereka keluar dari gerbang taman dengan perasaan bahagia karena bisa bebas dari taman mengerikan yang bisa membuat mereka tersesat.

"A...ano Naruto?" Hinata menatap Naruto dari belakang. Langkahnya terlalu pendek untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana cara kita pulang?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kita berjalan saja, aku tak membawa uang dan ponselku batrainya habis." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah."

Jika menggunakan bis hanya perlu waktu 30 menit maka jika mereka berjalan tanpa henti bisa menghabiskan 60 menit sepertinya.

Mereka berjalan tanpa henti. Hinata dapat merasakan wangi Naruto dengan leluasa seperti ini, rasanya ia sangat nyaman berada di sisi Naruto.

"Hey apa kau lelah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata. Hening kembali melanda mereka, Naruto tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi untuk mengusir kebosanannya hingga suara perutnya yang demo membuat Hinata terkikik geli.

"Hihihi apa Naruto lapar?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto dengan rona tipis di pipinya. Rasanya ia baru pertama kali melihat Hinata bicara selancar ini di hadapannya dan tertawa tanpa merasa malu padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan onigiri yang kubawa Naruto?" Naruto mengangguk. Tangannya segera menggengam tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke sebuah pohon tua yang memiliki akar besar yang bisa mereka duduki.

Hinata seketika merona merah. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan Naruto, sangat hangat hingga detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

Mereka duduk di bawah pohon tersebut. Hinata membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak bentonya yang berisi tiga buah onigiri.

"Makanlah." Hinata menyodorkan bentonya. Naruto mengangguk.

"Tapi kau juga ikut makan." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak aku masih kenyang." Tolak Hinata.

"Kalau kau tak makan aku juga tak akan memakannya." Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata mau tak mau mengangguk dan mengambil satu onigiri.

"Nah, itadakimasu." Ucap mereka berbarengan. Naruto makan dengan lahapnya, dua onigiri tandas di makannya dan Hinata senang melihatnya.

Hinata mengambil air minum dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya ke Naruto.

"Ini Naruto-kun." Naruto langsung menenggak cairan itu dengan cepat.

"Ah akhirnya aku kenyang juga, arigatou Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum kemudian berucap, "Le...lebih baik kita cepat berjalan Naruto."

Baru beberapa menit melangkah rasanya kaki Hinata sangat lelah. Tak konsen melihat ke depan sebuah batu membuat Hinata jatuh dan menyebabkan lututnya terasa nyeri dan membuat lututnya mungkin sudah lecet jika ia tak mengenakan celana panjang.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata."

"Ya Naru~ kkhee." Hinata yang mencoba berdiri langsung berhenti saat merasakan nyeri di lututnya.

"Naiklah." Ucap Naruto menawarkan dirinya untuk menggendong Hinata.

"Ta..tapi aku masih kuat berjalan."

"Kau keras kepala." Hinata mau tak mau menuruti permintaan Naruto. Kedua tangannya ia kalungkan di leher Naruto. Punggung tegap Naruto terasa hangat, ia memeluk Naruto dari belakang betapa senangnya walau sebenarnya Naruto hanya menggendongnya.

Setelah berjalan dengan di tambah cobaan yang di beriakan kami-sama karena harus menggendong Hinata, bukannya ia tak ikhlas menggendong Hinata di punggunya namun kalian pasti tahu lah bila sebagai laki-laki harus menahan hasrat karena sesuatau benda kenyal yang menempel di punggung kalian, akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan vila dan Naruto bisa bernafas dengan lega. Naruto menurunkan Hinata dan menuntun Hinata masuk ke dalam vila.

"A...arigatou Naruto-kun."

**.**

**.**

Sakura tengah duduk di dalam kamar, Ino tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa sejak pulang dari taman kau terlihat sangat tak bersemangat."

"Besok temani aku minta maaf pada Hinata. Aku rasa berteman dengannya tak buruk juga." Ino menatap Sakura bingung.

"Aku setuju saja denganmu, tapi bukankah Hinata itu sainganmu?" Ucap Ino.

"Hinata bukanlah sainganku, aku tau dia mencintai Naruto tapi aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Naruto, jadi sekarang tak ada alasan lagi untuk membenci Hinata." Ino mengangguk kemudian tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Kau sahabatku yang paling mengerti diriku Ino."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**AN : kukuku gimana chap ni pasaran ya, chap 3x menyusul tunggu aja ^^ di sini dulu pas kelas 7 Hinata sama Sakura prnah satu kls breng dan ktmu ma sasori dan udah di jlsin di atas. Trus akhirnya sjak tu sakura pngen bles dendem ma Hinata. Ino jdi sahabatnya sakura sjak kls 8 smp pokokx gtu aja deh. Makasi buat yg review kmrin, sakura jhat bukan krn aku cri msalah tapi untuk keutamaan fic ku hahahahaha**

**Heppy new year's NHL ^^**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kokoro no placard**

**By : Utsukushi Hana-chan**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Au, ooc, typo's, no eyd dan lain-lain **

**.**

**.**

**DLDR OKE!**

**Deal?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten menatap Hinata dengan pandangan menyelidik. Pasalnya setelah masuk ke dalam bis dan akhirnya sampai di vila ia sama sekali tidak melihat Hinata. "Darimana saja kau?"

Akhirnya Hinata menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi. Semuanya, dan Tenten hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar cerita Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Naruto, coba untuk ungkapkan saja." Ucap Tenten.

Hinata menggeleng kecil. "Aku takut ia akan menolakku."

"Ya di tolak masalah belakangan ya penting kau ungkapkan saja."

Hinata menatap Tenten dan tersenyum lebar. "Akan ku lakukan saat waktunya tepat."

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya merupakan hari-hari bebas untuk semua murid kelas C. Semuanya bersenang-senang di pantai, Tenten terlihat sangat bersemangat berenang di pantai. Namun keceriaan itu bertambah tak kala Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei mengadakan game, yaitu voli pantai khusus laki-laki karena semua siswinya menolak untuk melakukan itu karena sama saja mengundang para serigala mesum.

"Baiklah sekarang voli untuk kubu laki-laki."

"Aku kira voli untuk perempuan." Tenten memandang sebal senseinya.

Di permainan voli di bagi menjadi 4 kelompok, kelompok dari Shikamaru yang bersama Naruto, Sai bersama Sasuke, Kiba bersama Choji dan Shino bersama Lee.

Pertandingan di awali dengan kelompok Kiba melawan Sai.

Choji tampak ogah-ogahan untuk melakukan permainan ini tapi ia harus semangat untuk menjadi pemenang kata Iruka-sensei yang mendapatkan juara satu boleh mendapatkan makanan istimewa malam ini.

Lee memulai permainan ini dengan melakukan servic atas. Permainan semakin sengit karena di antara mereka tak ada yang ingin mengalah sama sekali apa lagi Sai sang pangeran senyum palsu bersama Sasuke.

Para gadis hanya bersorak heboh melihat permainan itu. Hinata dan Tenten terlihat sangat antusias. Tiba-tiba dari belakang seseorang menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Bisakah kita berbicara berdua saja?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata menatap Tenten dan Tenten hanya mengangguk kecil kepadanya.

"Baiklah." Sakura akhirnya membawa Hinata menjauh dari keramaian. Mereka berdua berdiri menghadap laut.

"Kau tahu Hinata." Sakura mulai membuka suaranya, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar mungkin karena ia sangat grogi berhadapan berdua saja dengan Hinata.

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah telah membohongimu tentang masalah di taman kemarin dan membuat kau harus terluka. Dan maaf tentang kesalahanku saat kita masi di SMP dulu. Aku mengaku aku sangat membencimu saat itu saat aku melihat Sasori menyatakan cinta padamu." Sakura menundukan surai pinknya.

"Aku tahu aku salah paham, Hinata maafkanlah aku." Saat Hinata menatap mata Sakura disana tak ada keraguan sama sekali yang ia lihat, Sakura bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan maaf padanya.

"Ya aku memaafkanmu."

Sakura tersenyum kemudian memeluk Hinata.

"Arigatou."

Ternyata yang memenangkan voli antara kelompok Sai dan Choji adalah Sai. Dan selanjutnya pertandingan antara Shikamaru-Naruto dan Shino-Lee. Pertandingan kali ini tak kalah seru apa lagi Lee yang tak ingin kalah.

Sorak-sorai seakan alunan lagu yang membuat sang pemain bersemangat. Namun akhirnya pertandingan di menangkan ole Lee dan Shion. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil mengatakan maaf ke arah Shikamaru karena telah melalaikan kesempatan emas untuk membuat Lee kalah namun malahan mereka yang kalah.

"Tak apa, ini hanyalah permainan merepotkan kalah menang itu biasa."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pantai di sana Hinata tengah duduk-duduk bersama Tenten. Hinata terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, apa karena Hinata memakai pakaian renang? Oh jangan bilang pikiran mesum sedang menghantui kepalanya. Namun di sisi lain Sakura dan Ino bergabung dengan Hinata dan Tenten.

"Tak biasanya mereka bersama."

Pertandingan voli tersebut akhirnya di menangkan oleh kelompok Sai-Sasuke. Tak salah jika mereka memenangkan pertandingan tersebut, mereka memang punya keahlian di permainan voli.

Malam akhirnya datang, malam ini merupakan malam pergantian tahun. Makan malam akan di adakan di luar, dan untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka akan melakukan permainan-permainan kecil.

Semua siswa membuat lingkaran di tengah api unggun kemudian duduk beralasan pasir pantai. Mereka semua di berikan sebuah papan persegi panjang yang tak terlalu besar, papan dengan warna pink untuk perempuan dan warna biru untuk laki-laki.

"Papan kecil itu kalian bisa tulis keinginan kalian yang belum tercapai cukup simpel bukan." Ucap Kakashi.

"Baiklah sekarang mulai tulis." Sambung Kakashi lagi.

Hinata terdiam ia tak tahu apa yang ia ingin tulis. Namun saat melihat raut serius Naruto yang menulis ia langsung menulis keinginannya.

"Hey apa yang kau tulis Hinata?" Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"A..aku malu." Hinata menutup papan tersebut membuat Tenten geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ayolah aku penasaran."

"Tidak."

Akhirnya intruksi dari guru Kakashi membuat semuanya diam.

"Nah sekarang di mulai dari Sakura kau harus memperlihatkan apa yang kau tulis dan sampai seterusnya." Sakura mengangguk kemudian berdiri dan memperlihatkan papannya.

Semua orang tampak terheran melihat keinginan Sakura terdengar konyol memang. Jauh di lubuk hati paling dalam kita selalu menyembunyikan hal-hal yang penting.

"Aku harap aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri." Ucap Sakura kemudian kembali duduk.

Ino berdiri kemudian memperlihatkan papannya. "Aku ingin mempunyai pacar."

Gelak tawa terdengar saat melihat keinginan kecil dari Ino.

Saat giliran Sai. Sai dengan malu-malu memperlihatkan papan miliknya.

"Aku ingin Ino menjadi kekasihku." Ucap Sai entah itu kebetulan atau tidak keinginan Sai sangat pas dengan keinginan Ino.

"Cie jadian jadian jadian." Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar.

Sai menghampiri Ino kemudian menggenggam tangan Ino. "Jadilah kekasihku."

Ino menatap Sai tak percaya. Pipinya yang putih terlihat merona merah dan dengan malu-malu Ino mengangguk.

"Ya aku mau." Tepuk tangan yang lebih meriah kembali terdengar.

"Sudah-sudah Sai kembali ke tempatmu dan lanjutkan."

Sekarang bagian dari Naruto untuk menyampaikan keinginannya. Naruto berdiri kemudian memperlihatkan papannya dan mengucapkan, "Aku ingin membuat kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya dengan kalian."

Hinata menatap Naruto heran. Cukup lama Hinata menunggu akhirnya sekarang gilirannya. Hinata berdiri kemudian dengan takut-takut ia memperlihatkan papannya. "A..aku ingin kau sadar akan keberadaanku yang me...mencintaimu."

"Cie Hinata siapa yang kau cintai itu apa aku." Ucapan Choji membuat semua orang disana tertawa. Hinata menundukan kepalanya karena ia saat ini sangat-sangat malu.

Tak terasa semuanya berjalan dengan cepat. Lagi beberapa menit lagi pergatian tahun. Hinata memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari keramaian. Di peisir pantai Hinata duduk sambil melihat ombak pantai yang sangat tenang.

"Hey boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu." Hinata mendongakan kepalanya dan yang ia lihat senyum Naruto yang membuatnya merona merah.

"Silahkan." Hinata menundukan lagi. Ia sangat grogi berada di dekat Naruto padahal kemarin ia dan Naruto sangat dekat.

"A...ano Naruto kenapa kau ingin membuat banyak kenangan?" Tanya Hinata. Hinata sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto yang tengah menatap langit malam.

"Uhm karena apa ya, mungkin kelak kau akan tahu." Jawab Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Hinata kemudian berucap, "Siapa yang kau maksud orang yang tak sadar akan keberadaanmu dan kau mencintai orang itu."

Hinata sontak memandang Naruto. Mereka saling memandang. Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan kemudian berucap, "Ya...yang ku maksud adalah~"

**Duar~ Duar~ **

"Kau~"

Angin bermebus dengan kencang saat Hinata mengucapkan itu suara kembang api yang meletus di udara membuat suasana di antara mereka menjadi tambah terasa romantis.

"Apa yang kau bilang itu benar Hinata?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah langit yang masih menampilkan kembang api yang terlihat sangat indah.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya, ia salah jika Naruto akan tidak mendengarnya. Ternyata Naruto mendengar suaranya yang kecil walau di tambah suara bising dari ledakan kembang api.

"Ya." Hinata tak berani menatap Naruto lagi, ia merasa takut akan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Hinata membatu mendengarnya.

"Tapi maaf aku rasa kita tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu, aku tak ingin membuatmu kecewa." Tiba-tiba dekapan hangan membuat Hinata tak bisa berkata-kata. Bukankah Naruto juga mencintainya tapi kenapa Naruto mengatakan ia tak ingin menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata, tangannya yang tadi berada di sisi tubuh Naruto mulai membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Ini berhubungan dengan keinginanku yang kutulis tadi, aku ingin membuat kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya dengan kalian semua termasuk kau Hinata. Kau gadis yang kucintai sejak pertama kali kau berpidato di depan semua murid baru." Entah kenapa air mata Hinata mengalir. Ia salah akan ucapannya bahwa Naruto tidak mencintainya buktinya Naruto telah lama menyukainya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berdiri tapi sebelum meninggalkan Hinata ia membuka jaket yang ia kenakan kemudian memakaikannya ke Hinata agar Hinata tak kedinginan karena semakin larut semakin dingin.

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya satu minggu telah berlalu dan study tour yang mereka lakukan selesai. Hinata membaringkan badannya di kasur empuk di kamarnya ia rasanya sangat rindu akan kasur empuknya ini.

Saat Hinata memejamkan matanya perkataan Naruto saat malam pergantian tahun itu terulang kembali bak sebuah lagu yang terus di putar di kepalanya dan berubah menjadi pengantar tidurnya.

Satu bulan berlalu setelah mereka pulang dari study tour banyak momen-momen yang tak bisa mereka lupakan terjadi terutama bagi Hinata. Ia jauh lebih dekat dengan Naruto, apa lagi Sakura dan Ino.

Hingga di hari yang cerah ini Hinata dengan riangnya berangkat ke sekolah. Tenten di sampingnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kenapa kau sangat ceria?" Tanya Tenten.

"Apa karena Naruto?" Sambung Tenten.

Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Ya walau hubunganku dengannya masih tak jelas tetapi aku sangat senang."

"Ya yang jelas kau dan dia sama-sama saling suka." Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Tenten.

Dan tak terasa akhirnya mereka telah sampai di sekolah. Di dalam kelasnya semua murid terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Hey Sakura apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hinata.

"Naruto... Naruto telah pindah sekolah. Minato-jii bilang bahwa Naruto akan belajar menjadi direktur utaman Namikaze corp makanya ia di pindahkan sekolah dan itu di luar Jepang." Hinata seketika membatu mendengarnya.

"Kata Sasuke, ia sudah berangkat tadi malam, dan ia berpesan untukmu. Tunggulah Naruto."

"Hinata." Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang masih berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Dari Naruto." Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan kotak persegi itu.

Sore hari ini tampak mendung mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan. Hinata menatap awan-awan hitam tersebut dari jendela kamarnya. Apakah ini maksud Naruto bahwa ia ingin membuat kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya dan tak ingin berpacaran dengannya karena akan membuatnya sakit di tinggal olehnya?

Satu keyakinan Hinata ia akan terus menjaga hatinya untuk Naruto, mungkin statusnya dengan Naruto bisa di sebut friendzone.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahukan kepergianmu." Hinata mentap kotak persegi yang di berikan Naruto. Sejak di berikan oleh Sasuke ia belum sama sekali membukanya.

"Kira-kira isinya apa ya." Dengan perlahan Hinata membukanya.

Kalung yang terlihat sangat indah namun sangat simpel. Kalung dengan liontin bunga sakura, ini kalung yang sangat mirip dengan kalung yang di pajang di Mall itu.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : yoho akhirnya selesai juga chap 3nya tinggal chap 4 yg mungkin jdi endingnya. Hahaha. Maaf gk smpet edit ulang soalx sibuk hehe. Dan untuk 2 fic multhi chap yg blum aku lanjutin gomen aku khbisan ide dan udah msuk skolah jdi wktu buat nulis smkin dikit.**

**Koroko no placard artix papan penanda isi hati**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Rambut indigonya yang tergerai panjang ia gulung sedemikian rupa. Wajahnya terlihat dewasa membuat kesan cantik dan sensual melekat pada dirinya. Bibi tipisnya terlihat menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Ia merupakan salah satu guru di sekolah dasar. Guru yang cukup memiliki fans di kalangan guru maupun di luar pekerjaannya. Ya siapa yang tidak akan terpana melihat kecantikannya yang bisa membuat para lelaki langsung jatuh cinta dan ingin meminangnya.

Usianya baru 27 tahun dan belum memiliki kekasih. Catat belum memiliki kekasih. Wow dan itu tambah membuat laki-laki makin semangat untuk mendapatkannya. Namun sayang ia masih menunggu teman SMAnya yang keberadaannya entah di mana, karena dia telah berjanji padanya akan menemuinya suatu saat nanti dan ia hanya bisa menunggu. Namun selama ia menunggu ia tak pernah sekalipun berhubungan melalui jejaring sosial, entah mungkin laki-laki itu terlalu sibuk untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan ayahnya.

Kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh rampingnya sangat pas untuk ia kenakan hari ini karena cuaca yang sangat cerah.

Ia pergi ke sekolah tempatnya mengajar dengan menggunakan kereta bawah tanah karena menurutnya lebih menguntungkan baginya.

Dia datang lebih awal pagi ini. Orang-orang menyapanya dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Hinata-san." Sosok wanita rambut pirang menghampirinya.

"Ya Lisa?" Tanyanya.

"Ada murid baru pindahan dari Amerika. Namanya Namikaze Ichi kau tangani berkas dia ya. Uhm mungkin besok baru ia mulai belajar." Lisa memberikan berkas kepindahan Namikaze Ichi pada Hinata kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung sambil memegang berkas yang di berikan oleh Lisa.

"Dia anak dari Namikaze Naruto loh, pengusaha kaya raya itu."

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Namikaze." Gumamnya.

"Naruto."

Tubuhnya dengan gemetar berpegangan pada tembok. Ia berjalan dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Maish tak bisa membayangi penantiannya yang sia-sia. Naruto telah menikah. Naruto melanggar janjinya.

Hinata berjalan hingga ia sampai di gerbang sekolah. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan setatusnya sebagai guru dan ia harus pulang ke apartemennya. Berkas tersebut masih ia pegang dengan erat. Taksi terlihat dari kejauhan sana Hinata melambaikan tangannya saat taksi tersebut mulai mendekat ke arahnya dan akhirnya berhenti.

"Hinata kau mau kemana?!" Tanya Lisa dari kejauhan saat melihat Hinata masuk ke dalam taksi.

Hinata menangis di dalam taksi. Menangis dan menangis isakannya terdengar memilukan. Tangannya membuka perlahan berkas tersebut ia melihat nama orang tua dari Namikaze Ichi.

"Naruto Namikaze dan Karin Uzumaki."

Namun di sana sama sekali tak memperlihatkan wajah dari Ichi sendiri.

"Hiks... Hiks Hiks Na...Naruto-kun."

Sopir taksi itu hanya memandang pilu Hinata. Namun itu bukan urusannya karena itu merupakan pripasi orang.

Kalung pemberian Naruto masih ia simpan sampai sekarang. Kadang ia pakai namun ia lebih memilih menyimpannya karena takut pemberian Naruto hilang.

Beberapa puluh menit akhirnya taksi yang di tumpangi sampai di depan apartemennya. Ia memberikan sejumlah uang kemudian keluar dari dalam taksi dan memasuki apartemennya.

Resepsionis yang melihat Hinata menangis menatapnya bingung karena ia sama sekali tak pernah melihat Hinata sekacau ini dan dia menangis dengan hebatnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Hinata membanting pintu apartemennya sesaat setelah ia masuk. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Jujur ia masih tak percaya. Kenapa Naruto begitu jahat pada dirinya memberikan harapan palsu padanya dan malah telah menikah dengan Karin.

"Kau _liar... _Kau pembohong!" Teriak Hinata.

Tak apa jika orang menganggapnya sebagai wanita gila karena berteriak. Tak apa orang menganggapnya gila karena menangis karena seorang laki-laki padahal ia bisa mencari yang lebih.

Namun itulah cinta. Ia terlalu cinta pada laki-laki itu. Isak masih saja keluar dari bibi manisnya. Deringan telpon terdengar dari dalam tas hitam yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Rasanya ia tak sanggup berdiri untuk berjalan lagi.

Hinata telah lama pergi dari rumahnya untuk memulai hidup mandiri. Di kota yang terbilang sangat maju ini Hinata hanya bisa memandang semuanya kosong.

Malam semakin larut. Beberapa jam lalu ia menangisi orang yang menyia-nyiakan penantiannya.

Ia menikah dan telah memiliki seorang anak.

.

.

Pagi datang. Namun pagi ini tak secerah pagi kemarin, rintik-rintik kecil mulai membasahi bumi. Hinata melangkah perlahan memasuki gerbang sekolah dasar tersebut. Payung merah yang di pakai cukup besar membuat ia bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Matanya sembab dan ada lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya. Ia terlihat kacau. Kemeja putihnya lecek dan ia terlihat tak sehat.

Semilir angin membuat tubuhnya merinding. Suara decitan ban yang bergeser denga aspal membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

Sosok laki-laki turun dari dalam mobil tersebut. Laki-laki yang terlihat sangat dewasa dan tampan. Rambutnya pendek dan bola matanya sama tedunya seperti dulu.

Bocah laki-laki terlihat dalam gendongannya. Rambut laki-laki tersebut berwarna putih dan dengan bola mata merah. Tak ada satupun kemiripan dari anak tersebut dengan laki-laki yang menggendongnya.

Hinata segera berbalik dan menunduk dalam saat ia yakin laki-laki tersebut berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Air matanya mengalir lagi. Namun ia mati-matian untuk tidak terisak. Ia tak ingin dia mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Naruto." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Moshi-moshi Lisa." Hinata melangkah keluar dari sekolah. Ia merasa badannya sudah tak bisa di ajak kompromi.

"Maaf aku tak bisa mengajar aku merasa tak enak badan." Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata memutuskan sambungan telpon.

Sepatu hak tinggi yang di gunakan membuat ia harus hati-hati melewati jalan yang becek.

Hujan semakin deras dan angin kencang menerbangkan payungnya. Hinata terdiam melihat payung merahnya semakin jauh di terbangkan oleh angin tersebut.

Untuk saat ini liquid beningnya bisa tersamarkan oleh air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang ia gulung sedemikian rupa telah kembali terurai.

Suara kelakson membuatnya harus menepi. Ia tak ingin mati dengan sia-sia begitu saja.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti tak terlalu jauh darinya. Sosok itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan payung yang di gemgam. Setelah berada di dekat Hinata sosok tersebut memayungi Hinata, walau payung itu berukurang besar tapi rintik-rintik air hujan bisa membasahi punggung laki-laki tersebut.

"Hey lama tak berjumpa."

Hinata mendongakan kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas manik sapphire yang ia rindukan.

"Naruto?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang lirih.

"Ya ini aku, Hinata." Hinata tak langsung memeluk Naruto karena ia tahu Naruto telah memiliki seorang istri.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Hinata sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah." Ucap Hinata.

"Kau terlihat berantakan sekali. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ah aku tadi ingin bekerja tapi payungku di terbangkan angin jadi aku kehujanan."

Naruto tertawa kecil namun ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Hinata berbohong padanya.

"Bukankah kau guru?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata membatu dan dengan takut-takut mengangguk kecil.

"Oh ya. Katanya anak dari Naruto-san baru saja masuk ya." Naruto mengangguk.

Manik sapphirenya menatap leher wanita tersebut. Kalung pemberiannya masih melekat pada leher gadis tersebut, ada rasa bersalah mulai menyeruak di dadanya.

"Pakailah payung ini, maaf tak bisa mengantarmu karena aku ada meeting." Naruto pargi dari hadapan Hinata dengan berlari untuk menuju mobilnya.

"Bodoh!" Maki Naruto pada dirinya sendiri dan mengemudi mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Hinata menggemgam payung pemberian Naruto. Ia berjalan tanpa tahu arah. Ia ingin mencari taksi namun ia tak menemukannya.

Taksi tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Kaca taksi tersebut terbuka menampakan gadis dengan surai pirang.

"Hinata?" Hinata mendongakan kepalanya.

.

.

"Hey sudahlah kau bisa cerita padaku Hinata."

"Arigatou Ino tapi aku tak bisa menceritakannya sekarang." Hinata sekarang berada di kamar hotel milik Ino.

Ino saat ini ada pemotretan di kota ini, Ino merupakan model terkenal. Semua orang tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi di masa depan.

"Hey bosku mencari satu model lagi untuk menjadi model pakaian pernikahan. Apakah kau mau membantu bosku Hinata?" Tanya Ino.

Hinata menghela nafas pelan kemudian menggeleng lemah. "Tak bisa besok aku akan mengajar."

"Ayolah Hinata. Sekali saja."

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

Hinata dan Ino duduk di meja cafe dekat hotel tempat Ino menginap. Pandangan Hinata mulai mengabur karena melihat sosok Naruto lagi.

"Kau melihat apa Hinata?" Tanya Ino. Ino segera menengok ke arah belakang dan melihat Naruto.

"Naruto kemari." Naruto mengangguk kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata dan Ino.

"Hey Ino Hinata." Naruto duduk tepat di samping Hinata. Nafas Hinata memburu lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata." Naruto menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Hinata namun Hinata menepisnya dengan halus.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja."

"Hey Hinata apa si bodoh ini tidak mengundang mu saat ia menikah?" Tanya Ino.

Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Maaf ya Hinata saat itu aku tak mengetahui keberadaanmu sehingga tak bisa memberikan undangannya." Ucap Naruto tanpa melihat perubahan mimik wajah Hinata.

_'Mereka tahu Naruto telah menikah.'_

"Dimana Ichi Naruto?"Tanya Ino.

_'Dia tau Ichi, permainan apa yang kalian mainkan sehingga aku seperti orang awam yang tak tahu apa-apa?!'_

Hinata mencoba untuk tak terselut api amarah. Ia setenang mungkin untuk bisa tersenyum dan menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ino dan Naruto.

"Ada di rumah bersama Karin." Jawab Naruto sambil menyesap kopi panasnya.

"Kau tak kangenkah dengan teman-teman SMAmu. Kau tahu Hinata sangat shock saat itu." Ucap Ino. Hinata hanya diam tanpa suara.

"Benarkah itu Hinata?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Kau masih menyimpan kalung pemberianku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya."

"Kau tau Hinata aku juga mendapatkan gelang dari rubah ini. Dan gelangnya sudah hilang." Ino terkikik geli.

"Oh. Maaf aku harus pulang." Saat Hinata beranjak dari duduknya tangan Naruto menahannya.

"Biar aku antar."

"Tak us~"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian." Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata. Detak jantung Hinata berdegup dengan kencang. Rasanya tangan Naruto sangat hangat membuatnya ingin terus merasakan genggaman itu.

Di dalam mobil Naruto hening melanda. Naruto melirik Hinata sekilas yang tengah memperhatikan jalan raya.

"Apakah kau ingat saat kita pergi study tour?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya."

"Kau dulu sempat tersesat karena Sakura menjahilimu. Dan aku memakan onigiri buatanmu yang sangat enak melebihi masakan siappun, bolehkan aku bisa memakan masakanmu lagi?" Pinta Naruto.

"Ya. Tapi mungkin kau salah karena masakan Karin-san pasti lebih enak dari masakanku."

"Karin tak bisa memasak hahaha, sungguh lucu bukan Hinata-chan."

_'Tolong jangan menatapku dengan pandangan itu'_

"Maaf aku tak tahu." Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sangat membosankan apa lagi saat usiaku 25 tahun aku telah menjadi CEO dari perusahaan Namikaze."

"Yah aku tau."

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku?" Tanya Naruto.

**Deg**

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kenapa dia mulai menanyakan pertanyaan itu padanya?

"Tidak."

"Oh baguslah. Aku kira kau benar-benar menungguku sama seperti ucapanku waktu itu." Naruto berucap dengan entengnya tanpa memperlihatkan raut wajah Hinata yang memanas.

_'Kau salah aku selama ini menunggumu.'_

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan apartemen tempat Hinata tinggal. Hinata mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian keluar dari mobil Naruto.

**.**

**.**

Hinata melangkahi kakinya. Sekarang ia berada di salah satu gedung yang sangat bersejarah di kota ini. Gedung tersebut telah di dekor sedemikian rupa. Hinata telah menggunakan gaun pengantin. Pantulan dirinya terlihat dengan jelas di kaca besar tersebut.

"Hey Ino apakah menjadi model itu berat?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya sangat berat. Aku sendiri harus diet agar bentuk tubuhku tetap indah."

"Berat juga ya."

Gaun pengantin yang di kenakan sangat indah. Ada batu permata di salah satu sisinya. Hinata sempat takjub tak menyangka. Sedangkan Ino hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau memakai gaun sederhana sedangkan aku gaun pengantin?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah aku sempat lupa. Kau memerankan jadi pengantin dan aku menjadi pengiring pengantin." Jelas Ino.

"Oh."

"Sudah ayo." Ino berjalan di samping Hinata.

Hinata menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan takjub.

"Aku sangat gugup Ino."

"Sudah. Gugup adalah hal yang biasa."

Sosok laki-laki dengan tuxedo membelakangi mereka.

"Kenapa harus ada pengantin laki-lakinya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah tidak lengkap jika pengantin perempuan tanpa ada pengantin laki-lakinya." Ino menepuk bahu pelan laki-laki tersebut dan menampakan senyuman khas.

"Hinata-chan." Mata _sapphire_nya menatap Hinata takjub. Dia sangat cantik.

"Na...Naruto-san. Ke...kenapa bisa?" Hinata tak percaya bahwa Naruto juga ada di sini.

"Maafkan aku." Naruto memeluk Hinata erat.

"Kenapa?" Hinata mulai terisak kecil.

"Karena aku membohongimu. Aku belum menikah dan Karin adalah istri dari Suigetsu." Jelas Naruto.

"Ta..tapi~"

"Dan masalah berkas di sekolah aku menyuruh Lisa memanipulasinya."

"Jadi kau sudah merencanakan ini?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Aku tak tega melihatmu menangis. Maaf aku tak romantis." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hey sampai kapan kalian membuat semua orang menunggu di dalam?" Tanya Ino yang dongkol.

"Ayo." Naruto menaruh tangan Hinata pada lengannya. Hinata memegangnya dengan erat.

Hinata menghentakan tangannya hingga tangan Naruto tak menggenggam tangannya lagi.

"Aku butuh penjelasan." Tegas Hinata.

"Penjelasan apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini? Dan apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku Hinata Hyuuga?"

Deg

"Bagaimana?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Cepat kalian masuk bodoh." Ucap Ino.

Sekarang Hinata telah resmi menjadi istri dari Namikaze Naruto. Senyum terpati di wajah cantiknya. Penantiannya selama ini tak sia-sia, dan tak ada yang sia-sia.

Pernikahan mereka telah usai. Sosok anak kecil dan wanita dengan kaca mata merahnya menghampiri kedua pasangan baru tersebut.

"Hey rubah bodoh! Meminjam anakku seenak udelmu." Wanita rambut merah tersebut tak lain adalah ibu dari Ichi, Uzumaki Karin.

"Maaf Karin, aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar saja."

"Hay Ichi." Hinata berjongkok agar ia bisa menyamai tingginya dengan Ichi.

"Hinata-sensei Naruto-nii bilang ia sangat mencintaimu."

Blush

"Benatkah itu?"

"Iya, buktinya saat menjemputku sekolah Naruto-nii sangat sedih karena terus memikirkan Hinata-sensei yang menangis akibat ulahnya."

Bocah kecil ini ternyata sudah paham betul masalah orang dewasa, ckckck.

Malam semakin larut. Keduanya baru saja selesai melakukan ritual- you know lah- Naruto mendekapnya. Terasa sangat hangat, malam semakin larut tapi Hinata belum saja bisa tertidur.

"Tidurlah." Satu kecupan mendarat di dahi Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng lemah, "nanyikan aku sebuah lagu baru aku tidur."

"Kau ingin lagu apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Tangan kokohnya mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata. Hinata merasa sangat tenang dan nyaman di perlakukan seperti ini oleh suaminya.

"Terserah kau." Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan mulai menyanyi.

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in, you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's underwater_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_[John legend_ all of me]_

Naruto menghentikan lagu yang di nyanyikannya dan Hinata ternyata sudah tertidur pulas. Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengecup dahi Hinata dan ikut tidur karena ia sudah sangat lelah.

"Aku mencintamu,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Akhirnya selesai. Ini mengambil tema beberapa tahun setelah kepergian Naruto. Aku sekarang udah sedikit bosan sma fic" di dan mungkin itu buat Kushi males dan ide tba" lenyap untuk ngelanjutin fic dan sbnarx kushi bsa nyuri" wktu buat nulis fic klanjutan sedikit demi sedikit. Sedikit bosen ingat gk bener-bener bosen kok.**

**Kushi gk bosen sama NH tapi kushi mau nyari suasana baru aja sma pair fav bru kushi #Kevan_Sheva. Ya walau terbilang berubah drastis dari yg suka cwek atau cwok jpang jdi suka cwok bule hahaha. Udah mungkin gk ada yg mau denger bacot kushi karena klian juga udah bosen ma kushi.**

**Jaa ne sampai ketemu lagi dengan Kushi.**


End file.
